


Another wiped security camera

by DoraTLG



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, beard, blowjob, public, under table
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoraTLG/pseuds/DoraTLG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A hybrid of two prompts from the 00Q group on FB: Bond sucking Q off under Q's desk while Q tries to maintain his cool and act like nothing's happening because Mallory came in to discuss matters with him.<br/>and: Okay someone write a fic where James comes home from a long mission and returns with a beard, and then when he gets home to Q, he proceeds to go down on him and tickles him everywhere with that silly beard as he gives him the most spectacular blowjob ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another wiped security camera

**Author's Note:**

> The merge was a gift from heaven, people, really. I had butterflies. I hope you will, too.

Q's office was relocated. When MI6 moved back to its old building, he didn't feel very safe in the halls that he saw filled with smoke and fire, and after a very long and very exhausting fight, M allowed him to set up a workplace just outside, a few tens meters along the river. He liked it. He was alone and away from prying eyes, and he could allow himself to set the cameras that he had to have here half an hour late, so he could reprogram them anytime he needed. It was a great arrangement, one that almost everyone profited from. Or, at least no one lost anything.

Q had an army of computers and technology along with cars, explosives, guns and all the toys he wanted. It was all stored in his backroom, but the backroom was as big as a house and he almost never left it. Right now he was sitting behind his table, trying to figure out what to issue with 004 on his next mission, absolutely sure that the guy would not survive with just his gun and some explosives. 004 was too dependent on Q's toys in the field and that sometimes worried him. But, he thought, not everyone was like James, who could come back from a mission victorious while issued just with a rock.

His monitor beeped and he raised his head from the notebook he's been drawing on. Yes, Q was a technician, but he started as a kid drawing robots in school, pretending he was writing notes, and he never left this habit. It cleared his mind. So when one of the monitors woke up, he automatically grabbed the mouse and clicked the window. An agent home and on his way to debrief. He had to smile. His agent.

He had another half an hour before the silent alarm rung and he threw the notebook into his upper drawer. James Bond walked into his stationary with a small anticipating smile and hands in his pockets. Q leaned back in his chair, his face lighting up in a grin. It took him a few seconds to notice what was wrong with the man.

James had a stubble when he was leaving. Now he had a full beard, and Q couldn't decide if he liked it or not. Normally Bond was the most beautiful thing on Earth, but the beard made Q question his affections.

„I liked the stubble better,“ he said instead of a proper greeting. Bond raised his eyebrows.

„Really?“ he asked and Q remembered – oh yes, the voice had a saying in the attraction.

„Yeah,“ he turned to his computers and pretended to be working. He didn't want to show Bond how eager he was to touch him and kiss him and generally show him how happy he was he's back. They played this game for quite a while now, this act of distance and coldness, just to prove themselves they are not that emotionally attached. They couldn't fool even those idiots from MI5 with their ever seeing eyes.

Bond walked behind his chair with that stalking manner of his and Q felt his big hands on his shoulders. James leaned in and tipped his head, slowly kissing Q's neck. Q drew a sharp breath in, because Bond's beard scraped against the sensitive skin of his neck and the hot breath and lips would send him to the ground if he wasn't sitting. Bond knew his weaknesses very well. He knew how Q's pants suddenly weren't enough, because his neck was the one erotogenic zone that never disappointed.

„Better?“ James asked when he pulled back. Q didn't trust his voice just yet, so he just nodded. Bond chuckled into his ear.

„So... how was Uzbekistan?“ he asked, trying to gain his usual composure. He didn't fool Bond, though. Bond didn't say anything smart, he just grasped the backrest of his chair and turned him around so Q was facing him. Then he dropped to his knees and started unbuttoning Q's trousers.

„Bond...!“ Q started, but James pulled on the trousers so they slipped from under Q's arse, almost sending Q with them. He quickly sat up. James grinned at him and he had to bite his lower lip under that blue stare. And then he bit harder when the agent dragged his cheek against the inside of his thigh.

The beard was thick and sticky, making it almost painful. James was kissing and biting the tender flesh, and then licking hot stripes, pushing his chin into Q's groin. Finally he moved up and mouthed at his clothed cock.

The screen beeped again and Q startled, looking at it and his breath caught in his throat.

„Fuck, Mallory,“ he said. „He's here in five minutes. Fuck off, Bond!“

James just smirked around the already wet fabric and sucked at the head of his cock. Q took in a breath.

„Well I should hurry up, then,“ James said, brushing his lips against him. But he didn't speed up, the right opposite – he slowly but deliberately licked at his length, still through the white boxers.

„Bond...“ Q threw his head back and sighed. „Fuck, make me or fuck off, will you?“

„Absolutely,“ James hummed. Then he looked at the inside of Q's table. Its front was wooden and reached the floor, so he could securely hide in it, and that he did, dragging Q's chair with him.

„No, Bond, you're not... fuck, he's here every minute!“

James pulled his boxers down, exposing his hard cock and tight balls.

„Then you should really pull yourself together,“ he said and swallowed him whole. Q yelped and cursed all the gods he never believed in.

Bond was giving him a slow, steady blowjob, each swallow ending with sharp bites of his beard into Q's groin, and he couldn't do a thing to stop him. Games were over and he was the loser once again. At the end of the day, Bond was the boss. And Q liked that, despite everything he tried to tell himself and James.

He straightened up, trying to look as casual as possible, running a hand through his hair and waking up some of the programs that provided him with best distraction. Of course, when M will get there, he will have no way of escaping the warmth that was spreading through his body. He started appreciating the beard and it actually helped him ground down, because the warmth of James' mouth after so many days without him was torture.

The alarm went off and he tried his damnest to look casual. His composure was already falling, though. He was already straining himself not to jerk his hips into Bond's mouth. He quickly switched on one of his projects with a remote control, and the robot started humming loudly, covering the sucking sounds oh Bond's mouth.

M walked in with a stock of papers and an uninterested look on his face.

„Q,“ he said, not even looking up from the papers.

„M,“ Q tried and thanked all the gods (he should really reconsider his atheism) that his voice was unaffected. James sucked harder and Q breathed out evenly.

„Sorry to bother you in your little kingdom,“ M grumbled and put the papers on one of the desks, then finally looked at Q. „Eve and Tanner are out of town and everyone else is busy. I need your stand on these documents in an hour, can you do that?“

Q raised his eyebrows, surprised, and looked at the stock.

„How detailed?“ he asked. He couldn't even read them all in one hour.

„The best you can manage. At least a first impression. Q, are you alright?“

Q had to fight himself really hard not to moan when Bond spit out his cock and very carefully run his cheek over it.

„Uhm... yeah, right, fine,“ he said, his voice straining. „Sorry, I... I have a cold, I guess I'm getting a fever, too... I'm a bit unfocused. But I can do those papers alright, it... it will be on your desk in... in an hour...“ the last words had almost no breath in them. Bond swallowed him again, and now he went so deep he could feel the beard scratching his balls and that almost made him jump out of the chair because of overstimulation.

„Well...“ M frowned. „Get well.“

With that he turned and walked out of the room. When the door closed behind him, Q deeply sighed and slumped into the chair. He spread his knees wider apart, grabbed Bond's blond hair and arched his spine, and with little desperate moans thrust into his mouth, cuming hard. Normally he would feel guilty for such a harsh handling, but right now it felt strongly justified. When he finally released Bond, the agent didn't even cough, he just wiped his mouth into his sleeve and looked up. He couldn't manage looking even remotely debouched, his smirk as cocky as always, and Q hated him for it.

„Still not fond of the beard?“ he asked, already knowing the answer. Q tucked himself in.

„I hate you, you smug bastard,“ he said and pulled him up, kissing him soundly. Then he let him be, turning to his computers, and started wiping out the records right after Bond came to the office.

„You don't even do it thoroughly,“ James said when he stood up and looked over his shoulder.

„Everyone knows we're fucking,“ Q said. „It's better they know you've been here than to lie to them. I just don't need them to call M saying Hey, your worst agent was blowing your Quartermaster while he talked to you.“

„Worst?“ James asked with fake hurt.

„Yes,“ Q stood up and went to the papers, parting them in half and tossing one half to Bond. „Make yourself useful and maybe there will be more to wipe from the security cameras,“ he said. James sprawled on his chair.

„Guess who will be on his knees then?“ he asked and started reading the first page. Q just smiled and did the same. Who said he minded?


End file.
